


A Bandage For My Heart

by xAnimoo



Series: Bandages [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Murder, Not completed, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trauma, Violence, Wooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAnimoo/pseuds/xAnimoo
Summary: (Not Finished / Working On)Kaneki is stuck in a new found depression after his encounter with Jason. Although he may seem strong, Eto can tell somethings wrong, and she decides to seize this moment to take advantage of the ripe ghoul. Helping him through his depression onto a path of evil, what does Eto plan to do with Kaneki?





	A Bandage For My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Sorry! It may take me a bit to update but it will be updated soon enough.

(The story will be in Kaneki POV for the first chapter, and then in Etos POV for the rest of the story) 

 

"AAAAAAH"I could hear my screams echoing through the room that Jason had put me in, I could already feel my toes regenerating from the last time the twisted sadist had cut them with his bloodied pliers. He only fed me enough to keep my toes regenerating, never enough to give me enough strength to bust out of the handcuffs that confined me to this room, and after every meal was another torture session, where he would once again cut off my toes, and inflict any other pain he could think of inflicting. It was hell. I wish he would just kill me already. I could barely keep myself from slipping into insanity, I felt helpless, and I felt like I would never escape this hell on earth. With that thought, I heard someone.. someone in the background. 

"Jason is always such an idiot.. playing with whatever he finds on the street. " 

The strange voice grew closer, as the steps of the seemingly feminine voice grew closer, causing me to panic, thrashing about slightly. 

"Don't worry you lowlife, I'll let you free.. but only because I don't agree with Yamori's methods." 

She grew ever closer, sending a constant chill down my spine, until finally, I felt a tug at the handcuffs and then, a *snap*, relieving my hands of the pressure they had felt. Even though I was pretty sure the handcuffs had been removed, I was still cautious when I attempted to pull my hands out in front of me, fearing that they had no completely broken. However, to my pleasure, they were revealed to be completely broken, allowing me to bring my newly scarred hands to the front of my torso. I looked down, surveying them, as I almost couldn't believe I might have a chance to go home, go home to Anteiku and the rest of the people there. My daydreaming was stopped suddenly when I got an aggressive jolt of surprise, feeling my chair being kicked over by my savior. 

"Wow, I've freed you and you don't even thank me, how rude, even for a ghoul." She now stood in front of me, she appeared odd, her entire body seemingly wrapped in what I assumed was bandages. She had a petite frame, smaller than most girls I had seen at my age. However, the thing that stood out the most, was that, she appeared to only have one Kakugan. I thought I was the only one with this feature, but it appears I had been wrong, as a much stronger, much more powerful force now stood before me, possessing only a single Kakugan. 

"W-who are you?" I asked cautiously, trying not to stand up from my newfound position on the floor. She clearly had a dominant voice, and she definitely wouldn't be taken lightly. She came closer to my chair, breaking the cuffs off my ankles now, allowing me to stand up and gather my footing, looking at her worriedly. I could barely feel my feet, the pain from Jason's previous activities had numbed them, causing me to feel almost nothing below my waist.

"My name is Eto, and from now on you serve me, and you will follow me." She spoke with a strong sense of ownership and dominance, grabbing my chin and staring directly into my eyes, ensuring I had no way to run or escape. 

"B-b-but what about my friends? What about Anteiku?" I struggled slightly, in which she laughed at my lack of strength. She appeared to be a very strong Ghoul, maybe as strong, or even stronger than Jason. She had an aura of power, the same one I felt when I was around Yomo. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friends will be safe, after all, my stupid father is looking after them." She said as she gripped my chin tighter, causing a small amount of pain, but not enough to hurt me. 

"Mr. Yoshimura is.. hes your dad?" I choked on the words, as they just sounded so unbelievable. How could someone as gentle as Mr. Yoshimura have such a hostile child? Eto laughed at my naivety, she appeared to think that it was common knowledge. 

"Yes, sadly" She responded, letting go of my chin and walking towards the door. 

"Now, lets go, you are now mine, whether you like it or not. Ken Kaneki." She stopped, opening the door and beckoning for me to come with her. I didn't like the idea but my options had been clearly reduced, and it was either leave or stay to be tortured by Jason, which wasn't really an option. I started towards the door, realizing how difficult it was to walk with these numb feet, and wishing everything would just go back to how it had been before. I missed my friends at Anteiku, and all the coffees we had shared together. I missed Hide, I just wanted them back. But as I neared closer to the door, those memories seem to be just that, memories, with no hope of returning to them. 

As I stepped outside into the surprisingly cool hallway, I saw Eto storming through it, knocking out the ghouls that Yamori had put in place as guards. Her actions at this moment only further confirmed my suspicions, she definitely had to be stronger than Jason, having knocked out each of the ghouls without even withdrawing her kagune. She turned around once she reached the end of the hallway, noticing my body frozen in shock, the bandages around her mouth twisted into a wicked smile, beckoning me to follow her, which I did obediently, worried that I wouldn't be so lucky as to just be knocked unconscious upon refusing. 

I drew closer to Eto, my fear steadily decreasing in proportion with the decrease of distance between us. For some reason, I felt safe when I was around her, but why had she helped me? She had proposed that it hadn't been an explicit act of kindness, but she also hadn't eluded to a real reason why should would free me. I finally reached the end of the hallway, turning, I came face to face with Eto, her lips only inches from mine. I noticed her kakugan, it seemed brighter than it had before, perhaps it was because of the lighting, but I had never seen one this bright. Etos lips curled in a cheerful smile, much more friendly than the one I had witnessed whilst she was storming through the hallway. 

Eto grabbed my hand, jolting me forward with her as she ran. She was similar to a child, I noted. The way she moved and acted, it reminded me of how a cheerful kid carried themselves, free of responsibility, and with a sense of seemingly everlasting peace. We ran for about 5 minutes, thankfully, my legs were able to hold up the entire run, which surprised me considering their condition. Suddenly, she stopped, I wasn't aware of why until I looked up, noticing a large metal door. Eto jiggled the handle, finding it was locked. 

"Great, now how do you plan on getting us out of here?" I asked, a tinge of fear plaguing my voice. 

"It's simple really, just a bit more effort than I wanted to put forth." She replied, a small frown accompanying her words as she began to walk backwards a bit. 

Her form reminded me of that of a S.W.A.T battalion I had seen on American television once. Suddenly, she rushed forward, kicking the door. Collapsing on impact, the door gave in, proving once again that, while Eto had a seemingly petite frame, she had enough power to kill almost anyone I had ever met. The freezing air hit my face, sending shivers throughout my body. 

"Are you cold?" Eto asked, such a simple question but still the sound of her voice just made my chills even worse. 

"Y-yeah, it's winter, how could I not be?" I replied, a smartass remark but one that I felt was fitting. 

Eto approached me slowly, opening her arms as if she was inviting me to a hug. I complied, walking over to her and embracing her small frame tightly. The top of her head barely reached my chest. I felt odd, like there was some sort of bug in my stomach. She wrapped her arms around my torso tightly, holding on as if it was the safety bar on a roller coaster. 

"Hold on tight, Ken Kaneki" She mumbled into my stomach.

"Wait, how did you-" I began to ask how she had known my name, but I was stopped suddenly by the forming of what seemed to be armor around us. Everything faded into blackness, leaving only one large hole of light that I could see. I could no sooner look around before I felt our bodies leave the ground, leaping through the cold winter air, towards wherever my new friend had planned to take me.


End file.
